


Hidden Relations

by darkness100



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Spit As Lube, Tongue Fucking, Voyeurism, ikkaku is a cock whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku has certain feelings for his Captain that he thinks are inappropriate. But no matter how hard he tries he cannot seem to stop caring about him. What happens when said Captain finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Relations

The 11th division was a fairly rowdy place.  
Fights broke out regularly and it wasn’t unusual to see many member’s drinking sake at any given time. Due to these actions in addition to their attitude on the battlefield they had gained a reputation of being tough, blood-thirsty warriors. Anything that was considered un-manly or weak was frowned upon with complete scorn. 

This included homosexual relationships. 

Sure, two guys fucking to get some release if a woman wasn’t readily available was fine and dandy but if any feeling’s were involved, like actually caring for the other person, you could consider yourself out of the division.  
Ikkaku Madarame knew this unspoken rule but try as he might he couldn’t stop the name that burst from his lips every time he found release. He couldn’t erase the admiration and respect he felt nor could he deny that he did in fact have feelings for the other shinigami. 

Ikkaku had just finished attending a division staff meeting and was running as fast as he could with a hard-on, which wasn’t very fast; to find a place to get rid of said hard-on before he attracted attention. He was in such a hurry that he didn’t notice the dark shadow or the tinkle of tiny bells following him. 

Zaraki Kenpachi was not a man who thought about things very much. Cut first ask questions later was his motto and he stood by it. But that didn’t mean that he was stupid, far from it actually, so when Ikkaku had started acting strangely he was interested.  
Ikkaku looked at the ground when speaking to him and for some reason his third seat seemed to have been avoiding him lately. Also at the end of every staff meeting, he had fled like Aizen himself was on his tail. Needless to say the captain was pretty damn confused. He had puzzled over this predicament for sometime before deciding that he would follow Ikkaku after a meeting to see what needed his attention so urgently. 

Who knows maybe Ikkaku had found a girl and was getting some action?  
If so, a party was in order. The 11th division found almost any excuse to throw a party and getting laid certainly deserved one.  
Or if Ikkaku wanted to keep it on the down low, it would be just him, Ikkaku and Yumichiga with some sake to quietly celebrate. 

So it was with great curiosity that the scarred captain followed his third seat to wherever he seemed to be headed after telling Yachiru to wait at the barracks for him. 

Ikkaku went to one of his favorite spots. It was a section of the division that wasn’t used anymore and he had no fear of being caught.  
He found an unbarred room and hurried in, shutting the door behind him. He leant up against one of the counter tops and quickly undid his sash.  
He tugged the bottom half of his uniform down around his legs and palmed his already dripping erection.  
He slowly stroked from root to tip and down again, smearing his cock with pre-cum before starting a rough rhythm. Ikkaku tilted his head back and moaned, shutting his eyes and imagining that it was rough battle calloused hands stroking him. 

Kenpachi inched open the sliding door and peeked in, hoping to see Ikkaku getting some skin service.  
Instead all he saw was Ikkaku jerking off. Now that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing because Kenpachi thought the third seat was actually quite attractive. So the captain remained where he was to enjoy the show for as long as possible. 

Ikkaku was roughly fucking his hand now and he gave a gasp as he raked one hand up his chest, under his top to brutally twist a pert nipple.  
Kenpachi’s cock jerked in his pants and started happily drooling pre-cum as he watched his subordinate get even more turned on at such rough treatment.  
He sharply grinned and leaned in for a better view. But the next thing that happened almost made him fall through the door.  
Ikkaku’s breathing had become labored and as his cock started shooting out spurts of cum he shouted out,

“Captain Zaraki!” Kenpachi quickly processed why Ikkaku would be shouting his name under these circumstances and smirked. He slowly slid the door open enough to slide through and then shut and barred it securely behind him. He shed his captain’s coat and sword by the door and stalked over to Ikkaku.

Ikkaku slid off the counter to stumble over and lean forward on another, breathing raggedly.  
His orgasms were always more explosive after meetings. 

He jerked back upright as someone grabbed him from behind, one hand covering his mouth and the other easily pinning his wrists behind his back.  
He bucked and struggled until the person holding him bit him on the neck with pointed teeth.  
Against his will and to his astonishment Ikkaku’s cock jerked and started to harden again at the tang of pain.  
He finally fell still and the teeth let go only to move up to gently nibble on his ear. He groaned and leant his head to the side to give this mystery man better access. Quickly the other man stripped him of what little he still had left on and rubbed a solid, clothed cock up against his ass. The bald shinigami shuddered with anticipation of having that thick cock pounding into him.  
He pushed back, grinding his ass against the other man’s crotch and was delighted to hear a strangled curse. One rough hand found his reawakened cock and started just lightly brushing it, teasing him. 

Kenpachi finally decided that it was time to reveal himself before he fucked Ikkaku raw. Grinning he whispered in Ikkaku’s ear,

“Well Ikkaku, your really turned on by me aren’t you?” The instant Ikkaku heard his captain’s gravelly voice he jerked and tried to get away.

“Captain Zaraki! Why are you here? Why are you touching me like this?”

“Shut-up! You sound like a damn woman. I was wondering why you had been acting so weird lately so I followed you after the meeting.” Kenpachi growled.

“How much did you see?” Ikkaku whispered.

“Enough but more importantly I heard everything as well. So thinking about me gets you all hot and bothered does it?” Kenpachi asked. Ikkaku hung his head.

“Yes you do. I have improper feelings about you captain. I’m sorry but I just can’t stop thinking about you. I worry and want to be by your side when you go into battle. I feel happy when you’re safe and I think you are very arousing.” Kenpachi cocked his head.

“How long have you felt this way?” he inquired.

“Since the day I got chosen to be your third seat. I was able to hide it fairly well, until now that is.”

“And you thought I would admonish you or punish you for this?” Kenpachi stated half a question half a statement. Ikkaku nodded. Kenpachi rolled his eyes.

“Ikkaku, you idiot! You are the closest thing I have to a friend other than Yumichiga, Ichigo and Yachiru, and she’s more of a daughter anyways. I care about you and I don’t care for very many people. I don’t really give a damn what the other’s say, I’m the fuckin’ captain aren’t I? So what I say goes and I say you and I can be together without it being girly or some shit. Now the shut the hell up and come here!” 

With that said the captain spun Ikkaku around and roughly kissed him. He thrust his tongue into the smaller man’s mouth, possessing and marking him.  
Ikkaku worked at Kenpachi’s clothes and with the tall captain’s help managed to get them off in record time. He gasped into his captain’s mouth when Kenpachi gripped both their erections together and started stroking.  
Ikkaku felt his captain break the kiss but then there were two fingers being shoved into his mouth, so he sucked on them lewdly. When Kenpachi could take no more of the provocative image he pulled his fingers out and lifted Ikkaku up onto the counter. He pushed the younger man back so his knees were bent, feet on the desk and he was leaning on his elbows. 

This position gave the captain a wonderful, not to mention sinfully delicious view. The instant Kenpachi saw the small pink pucker he decided against using his hands right away.  
Instead he knelt on the floor and spread Ikkaku wide. The younger shinigami’s cock jumped as a hot, rough tongue swiped over his entrance and then slowly start to penetrate him. Soon he was rocking his ass forward, trying to get more of that hot, wet heat into him. He let out a loud groan as he started getting quickly tongue fucked, a smaller version of what was to come. 

After deciding he had tortured his third seat long enough, Kenpachi sat back to admire his handy work. Ikkaku’s hole was wet and gaping and his cock head was almost purple from desire. He quickly worked first two then three fingers into the tight heat that would soon be around his cock. He worked quickly but made sure to prep Ikkaku as much as possible as he knew he was a big man and did not wish to hurt his subordinate.  
After he deemed Ikkaku properly prepped he spit on to his hand and smeared that with his pre-cum along his cock. He lined himself up and hooked Ikkaku’s legs over his shoulders.

“You ready to feel my thick cock Ikkaku? You wanna feel me poundin’ into you until I fill you up with my cum?” Kenpachi snarled. Ikkaku leant back and moaned.

“Please captain! Please fuck me! Fill me up and make me yours.” Kenpachi grinned and buried himself to the hilt in one solid thrust. Ikkaku let out a harsh scream as he felt his captain’s huge cock stretching him and filling him up. After waiting a few seconds to make sure Ikkaku was alright he started long but fast thrusts, making sure to angle to brush his third seats prostate every so often. 

Soon Ikkaku was writhing in pleasure under him and he reached down to harshly stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. He wanted Ikkaku to cum with him so he sped up his strokes and switched to short, fast thrusts that rubbed the third seats prostate mercilessly.  
Ikkaku cried out Kenpachi’s name for the second time that night and sprayed cum across his chest and belly. With a deep growl, the scarred captain was soon emptying himself into Ikkaku’s contracting hole. They both collapsed bonelessly on the counter for a moment before Kenpachi pulled out of Ikkaku’s still twitching hole. He leaned down and kissed him softly. He grabbed their clothing and shunpoed them back to his room.  
He laid Ikkaku on the futon and crawled in beside him to hold him protectively against his chest as they slept.


End file.
